I didn't see this coming
by mikesh
Summary: HOUSEBUFFY CROSSOVER! House is Buffy's dad. CHALLANGE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1 of 8

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

AN: this starts when Buffy is born.

below is the challenge for this story by Buffy/Charmed

_Challenge for Buffy/House M.D. by Buffy/Charmed_

Everyone who knows House seems to think he's only ever loved one person. But love isn't always the equivalent of a spouse or a lover.

What if, say sixteen years ago, House met a woman named Joyce Summers at a bar. Each in a drunken state, they slept together.

Later Joyce realized she was pregnant, but never told him. But when she died giving birth from blood loss (or something more complicated if you want) at the hospital he worked at, Gregory House found himself with a daughter.

Buffy grows up with House and they're very close.

Greg House likes to keep medical work life separate from his life as a father, so only close friends, i.e. Wilson, Stacey, and maybe Cuddy really know her or talk about her until

A) Buffy comes in with a mysterious illness, requiring his team's specialty where they meet her.

B) Buffy wants to be a doctor too, and wants to see how things work. Or,

C) Some reason you choose Buffy has free time and starts hanging around the hospital.

Buffy, although maintaining her Buffy-isms, should be at least to a certain extent like House with the sarcasm and comments.

Buffy being friends with Wilson, calling him 'Uncle W', or something to that effect and him hating it or at least acting like he does.

A scene where House's team walks in to the main room to see both Buffy and House reclined with their feet propped up playing video games.

This conversation between Chase and Foreman:

Chase-"It's like one of those movies where you think you killed the monster, but it was just the baby, and the mum's still out there."

Foreman-"Isn't that a little backwards here?"

Chase- "Doesn't make her any less the Devil's spawn."

On with the story…

It had been nine months since Greg had seen the woman that had changed his life forever. He all he knew was her name and that he couldn't get her off his mind. Her name was Joyce Summers.

Little did Greg know as he limped into his office that his life was to be forever changed. He didn't realize by the end of his shift tonight he'd never be the same person he was this moment.

"Hey Greg," James said walking to his office.

"Hey," Greg said.

Greg was in the clinic doing his hours that he was being forced to go by Cuddy. He was just getting ready to see another idiot patient when he got a page from the ER. It read: GET DOWN HERE NOW.

So Greg went down to the ER to see what was going on. Not in a million years did he expect to see what he saw.

"Joyce!" Greg exclaimed limping over to her bedside.

"Hi," Joyce said.

"Take it he's the father?" the doc asked.

All Joyce could do was nod in response to the question.

"Come on then kids," the doc said and with that they walked into a room.

Everything was happening so fast that Greg could barely get his head wrapped around it. He couldn't believe that he was becoming a father and didn't even know it until now.

"Sir you're going to have to leave," the nurse said shoving Greg out of the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Greg yelled as the door was closed in his face.

Now all Greg could do was wait and see what was going on. He thought everything was going fine with the delivery when all of a sudden Joyce started loosing a lot of blood. More then what Greg thought a woman should during delivery.

Not even twenty minutes later Greg heard the cry of a baby and had to smile.

'That's my baby,' Greg said still smiling.

In between contractions and pushing Joyce had told him that yes the baby was his and how sorry she was for not telling him. Greg really couldn't be mad at her since they'd only had a one night stand.

Flashback…

_Today had been a crappy day for Greg. He'd not only lost a patient but he also had misdiagnosed a patient which had caused them their life. He was going to be lucky to not get his license taken away._

_Little did he know that Joyce Summer wasn't having it so well either. Her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her. He had said he wanted to see other people. Joyce didn't know that he didn't want to move on. He had moved on and just never had the guts to tell her until now. And that was only because his other girlfriend had turned up pregnant and threatening to tell Joyce herself if he didn't._

"_Is this seat taken?" Joyce asked coming up the bar._

"_No," Greg said not really looking at her._

"_Ok," Joyce said taking the seat._

_After a few drinks both started opening up to the other._

"_Well I'm going to be going," Greg said or tried to say but being drunk it came out slurred._

"_Me too," Joyce said also slurring her words._

"_Hey do you need a ride?" Greg asked not seeing any other cars except his and the bartender's in the lot._

"_Could you?" Joyce asked._

"_Sure," Greg said._

_Once they got to Joyce's place she invited Greg in for coffee which he accepted because he really didn't want to go back to an empty apartment._

_A few minutes and kisses later found them in bed._

_The next morning when Joyce woke up Greg had left without a word._

'_It's better this way,' Joyce thought to herself not knowing that those words would come back to haunt her._

Back to present…

Greg saw the doctor coming out looking very grim.

"NO!" Greg yelled knowing what they were going to tell him.

"I'm sorry Greg. She lost too much blood during birth. There wasn't anything we could do to save her," the doctor said.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Greg yelled.

"I wish I was Greg. There wasn't anything we could do for her. The condition was pre-existing. There wasn't anything we could do for her. I'm sorry," the doctor said turning and leaving.

'No she can't be dead!' Greg thought to himself while sitting heavily on the chair and letting a tear come.

A few minutes later the nurse came out with the baby wrapped up.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Greg said.

So the nurse then put the baby girl into Greg's arms.

For the longest time Greg just looked at the little girl while holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry little one. Your mother didn't make it. But you'll be loved by me and I'll take care of you the best I can," Greg said placing a kiss on the little girl's head as she stirred from sleep.

That's when Greg noticed for the first time his little girl had his cool blue eyes. He never noticed James standing at the end of the hall watching father and daughter bonding for the first time.

Once his daughter fell back asleep Greg went to go take her to the nursery to stay for the night while he got stuff figured out. Greg knew he first had to talk to James and then Cuddy because he'd need a couple of days off.

Once Greg had talked to both of them he went go to see his daughter again to make sure that she was still there. Once he saw that she was he went to go get some stuff for her for when she came home.

"Greg do you want me to watch over her while you and James go shopping?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes please," Greg said.

"Ok," Cuddy said.

Greg was still just numb to the pain of loosing the woman that he'd not been able to get over since meeting her that one night.

Once the guys got the crib and changing table Greg went back to the hospital to stay with his daughter all night long. The next morning he finally told Lisa and James what he decided to name his daughter.

"So what's her name?" James asked.

"Buffy Summers-House," Greg said.

"Only you would name a child that," James said smirking at him.

"Ok that is so your child," James said.

"She just glared at me!" James exclaimed when both raised eyebrows at him.

"James she's a day old," Cuddy said.

"Well she did," James said.

"Whatever," Greg said rolling his eyes.

Once Greg was able to take Buffy home with him he was happy because then he could stay up all night long watching her sleep. She was a very good baby. She didn't cry in less she needed something or just wanted her daddy.

She did let James hold her so long as she could see her daddy. Otherwise she got a little fussy but other then that she was a very good baby.

Since Joyce had no relatives living it was up to Greg to plan her funeral. He ended up having to go to her house to find out who to invite. It ended up being a very small funeral because it seemed she really didn't have many friends. Greg did invite a friend named Giles who seemed to be a very good friend of Joyce's. He seemed to know all about Greg and Buffy which kind of freaked Greg out.

By time Buffy was a month old Greg had taken everything from Joyce's place to his by the request of Giles. He and James were very popular babysitters with Buffy. She seemed to like Giles more then she did James which none of the guys understood. Well Giles did but he never told them why.

Other then James and Cuddy no one else knew about Buffy. Greg didn't trust his team because they were just all fresh meat in his eyes. You really couldn't blame him since Chase, Cameron, and Foreman hadn't been working for more then two months with Greg.

Next chapter: Greg's POV on his daughter growing up and when he found out what she was to become.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2 of 8

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

AN: this starts when Buffy is born.

below is the challenge for this story by Buffy/Charmed

_Challenge for Buffy/House M.D. by Buffy/Charmed_

Everyone who knows House seems to think he's only ever loved one person. But love isn't always the equivalent of a spouse or a lover.

What if, say sixteen years ago, House met a woman named Joyce Summers at a bar. Each in a drunken state, they slept together.

Later Joyce realized she was pregnant, but never told him. But when she died giving birth from blood loss (or something more complicated if you want) at the hospital he worked at, Gregory House found himself with a daughter.

Buffy grows up with House and they're very close.

Greg House likes to keep medical work life separate from his life as a father, so only close friends, i.e. Wilson, Stacey, and maybe Cuddy really know her or talk about her until

A) Buffy comes in with a mysterious illness, requiring his team's specialty where they meet her.

B) Buffy wants to be a doctor too, and wants to see how things work. Or,

C) Some reason you choose Buffy has free time and starts hanging around the hospital.

Buffy, although maintaining her Buffy-isms, should be at least to a certain extent like House with the sarcasm and comments.

Buffy being friends with Wilson, calling him 'Uncle W', or something to that effect and him hating it or at least acting like he does.

A scene where House's team walks in to the main room to see both Buffy and House reclined with their feet propped up playing video games.

This conversation between Chase and Foreman:

Chase-"It's like one of those movies where you think you killed the monster, but it was just the baby, and the mum's still out there."

Foreman-"Isn't that a little backwards here?"

Chase- "Doesn't make her any less the Devil's spawn."

Greg's POV (15 yrs later)

I can't believe that it's been fifteen years ago that my daughter was born. She's gone from the little squirt to this beautiful woman. I still remember when she used to cling onto my leg when James would try to get her and she'd look up at me with those big blue eyes that you can get lost in.

I wasn't ready for the shock I got last year. I still can't believe my little girl is a vampire slayer. I guess I should have known something was up since she seemed to soak up books that had vampires in them. I don't like that she goes out hunting every night but I've been told there's nothing I can do. She doesn't listen to me even when I say she can't go. I'm just thankful that she has Giles and her friends to help her. I wait up every night for her to get home fearing that something will happen to her. I've threatened Giles that if she comes home with one scratch on her I'll kill him. She comes home scraped up every night and when I try to help she just brushes me off and goes and takes care of them herself.

James knows that she's a slayer because I couldn't keep something like that from him. He worries about her also. I have to call him every night to tell him that yes his niece got home safely. I just worry what'll happen when my team finds out because I don't want them to make fun of her or fear her. She's still the same old Buffy just with extra strength. I love my daughter no matter who she is. I just wish she didn't have to go hunt evil every night of the week.

The sad part for me anyways is if I tell her not to do something then she'll throw the attitude back at me! I mean my daughter giving me lip! Where did I go wrong? I know where letting her hang with James!!

And whatever James tells you. He really does like being Uncle W. It's a funny story. When Buffy was starting to learn to talk she couldn't say James so she started calling him W. And it's somehow just stuck over the years. Cuddy thinks it's cute. I just like it because of the look on his face when she says it.

I know I sound like a mother hen or something but I love my daughter and it'd kill me if something ever happened to her. If you tell anyone I mean anyone I'll club you upside the head with my cane. I mean it.

Next chapter: Wilson's POV


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 3 of 8

Wilson's POV

I love Buffy with all of my heart. To say I was shocked 15 years ago when Greg told me he had a daughter was an understatement. Then last year was even bigger shock. Do I understand it all? No I don't but I've tried. I know that she has to do this but it doesn't help Greg or I sleep at all. I mean she's fighting the one thing that can kill her every night. I worry about her. I'm surprised I or Greg hasn't gotten an ulcer from all the worrying we both do.

So like you've probably already heard Buffy calls me Uncle W. I don't really hate it but I just act like it. Don't ask why because I can't give you an answer.

I think Buffy has a boyfriend but I can't tell Greg because it'd kill the guy. I see the marks on her neck when I'm over on Fridays. Greg either doesn't know or doesn't say something. I think he just doesn't see it because Buffy keeps her blond hair down. She only puts it up when she fights because you can't very well fight with long hair.

Sometimes I have to remember Greg and Buffy are not brother and sister but father/daughter. They don't act like father/daughter. Greg lets Buffy get away with stuff but she's his little girl and he loves her with his heart. He'll die for her and he'll kill for her.

I know he's not happy when she comes home all scraped up but like Giles keeps telling us that's part of the job. It doesn't mean we don't still worry but there's really nothing we can do.

Buffy's friends are goofs. She has two really close friends, Xander and Willow. Xander is a nice boy…listen to me, I sound like her father! Oh well I kind of am. If she does something that she tries to hide from Greg I talk to her about it. Like all the sneaking out to go see whoever it is she sees. When I've talked to Giles about it he says that he doesn't know of anyone. I think Buffy has just threatened him and that's why he keeps his mouth shut. But I couldn't really you.

Does Lisa know Buffy is a slayer? Yes she found out the same night I did. Greg couldn't keep that from her. I mean she's Buffy's aunt and cares deeply for her. When Buffy can't come talk to either of us she talks to Cuddy. There are some things that Greg never finds out about like women stuff but if it's really important then Lisa tells. Otherwise it's just between the girls.

I hope to God the team doesn't find out ever. I don't know what they'll do and don't want to find out. Chase would probably go flirting with her which she is tooooo young for that man. There I go again. Oh well that's life I guess.

Lisa's POV

I love my niece with all of my heart. Her friend Xander is so funny at times. He can be dense too but that's guys for you I guess. I think her friend Willow likes Xander.

Was I shocked when Greg told me he had a daughter 15 years ago? That would be an understatement. I was shocked beyond belief. But he's such a good father. He'll do anything for her. Heck he stayed up one night all night finishing her science project that he'd by accident ate. She made this model using fruits. She didn't get home before he did to tell him. He and James ate half of her science project. So they both actually stayed up all night finishing it.

Buffy is so lucky to have a father like Greg. He maybe a little rude at times but when she's around he's on his best behavior. She was his light on dark days after the surgery. Had she not been there I don't want to know what would have happened. Yes it's true that Buffy has chased off some of the girls he's tried to date but they weren't good for him. Listen to me. I sound jealous which I can tell you I'm not.

Are there things Greg doesn't know about his daughter that I do? Yes I made a promise to him if it was something that he needed to know he would. Otherwise it was women stuff that she didn't want to talk to him about. Greg of course wasn't happy about it to begin with but he's had time to get used to it over the years.

I still can't believe my niece is a slayer. From what her trainer Giles says she's pretty good. The guys are so cute when they worry about her. They can get all worked up. I've seen it a few times on Friday nights. I've tried taking them out for drinks but it only works for a while. Greg won't let himself just relax and let his daughter take care of herself. She can do it. She' pig headed like her father and she has his will and determination. Along with those blue eyes you can get lost in for hours. But Greg will probably always be that way until the day he dies. I can't blame him. I mean his daughter goes against some of the most powerful vamps out there. I've seen the scratches on her. She's like her father in that way also. They can be some deep cuts and they're just like scratches to her. They don't even bother her which amazes me. She's one tough cookie like her father.

Next chapter: Buffy's POV


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 4 of 8

AN: takes place three years later. Buffy is now 18

Buffy's POV

I do miss having a mom at times, but I love my father. Life is far from normal but with friends and family like I have I can get through anything. James is so funny at times. I've been told I glared at him when I was first born. I don't remember it but that's what I've been told.

Dad's team doesn't know about me. I've asked him why he doesn't tell them. He says that they don't need to know. I think he's afraid that they'll look down at me because of what I am.

Angel keeps telling me that what makes me, me. Dad doesn't know about Angel because he's a vampire and he's like 200 years old. But to me he doesn't look a day over 20. I love him with all of my heart. My friends know about us but they've all been sworn not to tell. Dad or Uncle James would kill him if they knew about him. I don't want to loose the one person that makes me happy.

Over the past 15 years I have chased off girls from my dad. People think it's because they're not good enough for him. But really I just want to be his only girl…fine they're not good for him either. Giles will tell me stories about my mom at times. It's usually when it's really late and I can't sleep. I'll sneak out of the house and go over to his place. Dad doesn't know yet about that but Uncle James does. He thinks I go see Angel which some nights I do but it's usually over to Giles because he can help me fall asleep. Sometimes I will go to dad's room and sleep in his bed. I don't know what it is but something about knowing he's right there puts me to sleep.

I was only seven when dad had his surgery. Uncle James had to help him through the rehab. He does take drugs but he tries to not take too many because of me. He says he wants to be around to see his grandchildren grow up. I don't know about kids. I'm only 15 so I still have some years to think about it.

How would I rate my life from 1 being the worse to 10 the best? I'd have to say 20. I have everything I could ever want. Good friend, a loving father, loving uncle and aunt, and a loving boyfriend. Yeah life is perfect in my eyes.

Next chapter: the team finds out about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 5 of 8

AN: takes place three years later. Buffy is now 18

Greg couldn't believe that his little girl was graduating in three months time. They had everything for the party ready. Buffy couldn't wait until graduation that's when she planned to introduce her father, uncle and aunt to her boyfriend Angel.

Over the last couple of days Greg had noticed that Buffy seemed to becoming down with a cold which was a little unusual since it was March after all. But he thought that she may have just picked something up from one of her friends. He just brushed it off not realizing that he'd regret doing so.

Buffy meanwhile was in the library studying up for tonight's hunt. She wanted to be prepared for whatever may come. She knew that Angel would be joining her but unlike her, he could die from steaks.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Xander asked.

"Nothing," Buffy said shaking off the dizziness.

"Buffy?" Willow asked concerned for her friend.

"Nothing," Buffy said.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

Instead of answering Buffy fainted on the spot.

"BUFFY!" Willow shouted going over to her friend.

"Call 911!" Giles said.

"On it!" Xander said going to do just that.

Hospital…

"What?" Greg asked when he was interrupted by his phone.

"I think you need to come see this," Cuddy said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because you know her," Lisa said.

"What do you mean I know her?" Greg asked.

"Greg, its Buffy," Cuddy said.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Greg asked feeling his heart jump into his throat.

"Get down here now!" Cuddy said hanging up on him.

"Figure it out for yourselves," Greg said leaving without another word.

"I'm sorry," James said to the patient sitting across from him when Greg burst into his office.

"It's Buffy!" Greg said leaving.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" James asked his patient.

After they said they would James ran after Greg.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked.

"I don't know! Get in or get out!" Greg said standing in the elevator headed for the ER.

James got out and headed back to his patient. After they were done he rushed down to the ER to find out what was going on.

"Where is she?" James asked seeing Greg sitting on a chair outside a room.

"In there. They won't let me in. She spiked a fever of 105.3!" Greg said looking up at James.

James could see his best friend was barley holding back the tears which he couldn't blame him.

James tried to go inside but Cuddy told him she'd come get them both in a bit.

"What's wrong with her?" Greg asked standing up when he saw Lisa.

"We got her fever down but she's still hasn't woken," Lisa said.

"What?" Greg asked letting the tears come.

"Greg your daughter is sick and there's no physical reason we can see," Lisa said.

"What's wrong with her?" Greg said seeing the look telling him it was something.

"Step inside both of you," Lisa said.

"What?" Greg asked as soon as they were inside.

"Look," Lisa said showing Greg and James the mark on Buffy's neck that had been covered up by a bandage.

"What is that?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. It looks like it could have been caused by a spike or something," Lisa said.

"What now?" James asked.

"Now Greg works his magic with his team," Lisa said.

"No! They don't know about her," Greg said.

"Greg it's about time they found out," Lisa said.

"Fine," Greg said.

After they got Buffy into a private room Greg went back to his office. He didn't want to but knew this was the only way that he could help his daughter. It helped that James, Xander, Giles and Willow was into here with her in case she awoken.

Next chapter: the team finds out/run theories/Buffy's friends figure out what's wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 6 of 8

AN: takes place three years later. Buffy is now 18

Greg had just gotten back into his office where his team was sitting around doing whatever to keep themselves from getting bored.

"New case," Greg said throwing down the file.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked when Chase started cracking up.

"Who names their child Buffy?" Chase asked.

"I do," Greg said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"This is my daughter people," Greg said.

"What did you do? Steal her?" Foreman asked.

"No I just gave birth to her. Theories people!" Greg said writing on the board.

"How long have you known about her?" Cam asked.

"Her whole life. Ask questions later, give theories now!" Greg said.

Half an hour later Greg had managed to shoot down everything they said.

"And how do you know none of these are it?" Foreman asked.

"Because the only foreign thing she's been around is vampires," Greg said.

That got the team to laughing until they saw the look their boss gave them.

"You're joking, right?" Cam asked.

"No," Greg said.

"What? You going to tell me next that she's a slayer?" Foreman asked.

"That's what she is," Greg said.

"And how would you know?" Foreman asked.

"Because I've seen the marks on her. And I've seen her fight one," Greg said.

"Yeah just like James saw it too," Foreman said.

"I did," James said coming into the office.

"Why are you here?" Greg asked.

"Because they wanted to talk to you," James said motioning for Giles, Xander, and Willow to come in.

"What do you three want?" Greg asked.

"We know what's wrong with Buffy," Willow said carrying a thick book into the room.

"What?" Greg asked interested now.

"Poisoned steak," Willow said.

"You have to be joking," Chase said.

"Watch it blondy," Xander said.

"So what do we do?" Greg asked.

"Giles go ahead," Willow said.

"We have to get Buffy's boyfriend to suck the poison out," Giles said.

"Ok so where is he?" Greg asked.

"There's a problem. He's a vampire," Willow said.

"WHAT!?!?!?" both guys exclaimed at the same time.

"That's not all," Willow said.

"What?" Greg asked ready to murder.

"If we don't get the poison out within 4 hours she'll die. But he can't come in here until after the sun goes down," Willows said.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH MY DAUGHTER IS DATING ONE OF THEM. HER LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE AND ONLY IT CAN SAVE HER!" Greg yelled.

"Yeah," Xander said getting the murder look from Greg.

"Shut up," Giles said.

"So where do we find him?" James asked.

"Don't you get it? He can't come because he'll die," Willow said.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! MY DAUGHTER WILL DIE!" Greg yelled.

"Greg don't worry we'll get him here," Giles said putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell me?" Greg asked.

"Because I was sworn to secrecy," Giles said.

"That piece of shit better be here within an hour!" Greg said.

With that he left to go be with his daughter and they left to go get him.

That left James to answer the questions. He had a hard time because they didn't want to believe him. So finally he just took them to her room where they saw for themselves. They could tell that those two were related they looked so much alike.

Next chapter: do they save Buffy in time?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 7 of 8

AN: takes place three years later. Buffy is now 18

Angel had just been invited into the hospital by Giles.

"Greg I presume," Angel said.

"I'm him," Greg said.

"Sorry," Angel said turning towards Greg.

"Get to work," Greg said.

"Angel don't piss him off," Giles warned.

"Giles it's fine. I know how it is. I'll die for Buffy," Angel said.

"Can we move this along?" James asked.

"And you are?" Angel asked.

"Her uncle," James said.

"James," Angel said.

"My daughter is dying," Greg said.

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"This way," Lisa said before either of the guys said the wrong thing. Now usually she wouldn't be welcoming a vampire into her hospital but if he could save her niece she was all for it.

"Can I have a couple of minutes alone with her?" Angel said.

"Yes," Lisa said before Greg could.

"Thanks," Angel said going into the room.

By now Buffy had woken up. For how long no one was sure.

"Angel you came," Buffy said.

"Yeah you knew I would," Angel said.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Buffy said.

"Hey you get hurt and I save you. I said I always would," Angel said.

"I know but you shouldn't have to save the slayer," Buffy said.

"Don't talk about that now baby," Angel said.

"So what's wrong with me?" Buffy asked seeing her family outside the door.

"You were poisoned," Angel said.

"Dad can fix that, can't he?" Buffy asked.

"No. I can though," Angel said.

"NO! I know what you're going to say," Buffy said letting the tears come.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way. You have to kill me before I kill you," Angel said.

The poison was very rare and unheard of accept in the books Buffy had read. It was made to turn vampires crazy and to just kill humans.

"NO! There's got to be another way," Buffy said crying now.

"I wish there was," Angel said getting up to comfort Buffy.

Or that's what Buffy thought. The next thing she knew she felt his teeth in her neck sucking out the poison. Greg of course wanted to run in there but Giles held him back saying what he was doing.

"No!" Buffy said after he was done.

"Do it," Angel said.

"NO!" Buffy said.

"DO IT!" Angel yelled.

"NO!" Buffy said.

"DAMN IT BUFFY! DO IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Angel yelled slapping her across the face.

With that Buffy took the spike under her pillow and streaked the only man she'd ever loved. Once he was a pile of dust Greg rushed in to comfort his daughter. In those few moments he could tell they truly loved one another. He felt bad that his little girl had to go through suck heartache at such a young age.

"Daddy I loved him," Buffy said sobbing into her father's chest.

"I know honey. Shh I'm here," Greg said holding her tighter.

Once she finally fell asleep he stayed with her. Of course by now Giles and Willow had taken Angel's remains out of the room.

Buffy was released the next day from the hospital. She wouldn't even talk to her father. She just sat there on her bed staring at nothing.

Next chapter: Graduation


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I didn't see this one coming

Summary: House is Buffy's dad

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Buffy

Part: 8 of 8

AN: takes place three years later. Buffy is now 18

Over the last three months Buffy hadn't been the same. Now she only killed for revenge of her lover, Angel. She used to make it a sport now she didn't care what happened to her. She wanted so badly to join Angel wherever he was.

One day the team had walked in on Buffy and Greg playing their game boys. Chase had said the wrong thing and almost ended up with a steak in his neck.

Flashback…

_The team had just walked into the office. At first Chase didn't see Buffy or Greg._

_"It's like one of those movies where you think you killed the monster, but it was just the baby, and the mum's still out there," Chase said.  
_

_"Isn't that a little backwards here?" Foreman asked._

"Doesn't make her any less the Devil's spawn," Chase said.

"_Watch it Brit otherwise I'll let her steak you," Greg said._

"_What are you laughing at Foreman? I'll let her take care of both of you," Greg said._

_Instead of answering both the guys just swallowed and walked out of the room._

"_What?" Greg asked when his daughter just got up and started for the door._

"_Thanks dad so much," Buffy said._

"_I wasn't being serious but I'm not going to let them talk about you like that," Greg said setting the game boy down._

"_Don't worry my friends and I can handle them," Buffy said._

"_No hurting them!" Greg said as Buffy walked out of the door._

'_She'll be the death of me,' Greg thought to himself while smiling._

_He was happy to see that glint in her eyes again. He'd missed it over the last month._

Present day…

Today Greg had noticed that some of that spark was back in her eyes. He'd missed seeing that over the last three months.

Right now Buffy was wearing a blue and white dress. She was excited about graduating but it didn't hold as good a meaning as it once did. They were all over at her father's house having a back-yard BBQ.

Willow, Giles, Xander, her father's team, Lisa, James, and of course her father were the ones there. Buffy was laughing at something that Willow had said when she saw the one person she never thought she'd see again in her life.

"ANGEL!" Buffy said running to him and throwing his arms around him.

"Hey you must have me confused," the man said.

He was wearing jeans, a tee, and open toe shoes.

"Angel it's me," Buffy said pulling away.

"Who's Angel?" the man asked.

"Angel stop kidding around," Buffy said.

"My name is David Moss. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago with some college buddies. I've seen you around and saw you were having a party so I thought I'd stop by and say hi," David said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Buffy said.

"Hey it's fine. I've been called all kind of names," David said.

"Well would you like to come join us?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," David said.

So with that Buffy introduced him to her family. She made sure to tell them that this wasn't Angel.

Later that night as Buffy was doing some research before bed she found what she was looking for. The guy may not realize it but it was Angel, her Angel. He was back for good this time. Ancient history read that should a vampire give up his life for his or her true love then they would be brought back as a human. But they wouldn't have any memory of their old life. They would be brought back to their true loved one. If it wasn't true love then they wouldn't be brought back.

As Buffy got ready for bed she smiled to herself because she knew that what she and Angel had was true love.

The end

**Ok folks please review. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
